


Into The Sunset

by thetirelessadvisor



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetirelessadvisor/pseuds/thetirelessadvisor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi re-edit of my decently popular Valentine's one-shot from four years ago (wow I can't believe its that old). Hope all of you find yourselves enjoying this again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Sunset

"Oh thank goodness…we're finally here." Elincia heaved a deep sigh of relief.

At long last, the floating rocking isle of the hawks had arrived within her sight. Having been in the island area, the fresh winds had picked up in intensity and frolicked with the ocean underneath them.

"Oh Emi I know sweetheart, it's been such a long journey…" Elincia pet her Pegasus, Eminence, who's eyes were drooped heavy with great tiredness, the beating of her Pegasus’s wings heavy and loud in sound. With the winds having picked up, it was now much harder work for Eminence to stay afloat in the skies.

Elincia herself was starting to feel tiredness yell out to her body to succumb. Her back was now sore from sitting up straight and flying Eminence for so long. Sitting behind her, her lady knight slept with her head drooped over her shoulder and arms remaining tightly wrapped around her Queen's waist.

A soft smile crossed Elincia's lips as her eyes fell on Lucia. It had been at her request three hours into the journey for her to rest her weary head, much as she stubbornly declined at first. Since then, it had been another three hours. They had both left early in the morning to arrive at the decent time of noon to Phoenicis.

"Lucia," Elincia whispered, gently nudging her with her shoulder. "We're here."

"Eh?” her lady knight incoherently mumbled, stirring awake.

"You look adorably cute when you sleep, you know." Elincia giggled, Lucia’s cheeks going beet red. She looked over Elincia’s shoulder, lifting her head to see Phoenicis ahead of her below.

"Did you stop at least once for rest?" Lucia asked, looking at her with a droopy eye.

“No…” Elincia closed her eyes in guilt, imaging the condescending look in Lucia’s azure eyes fall upon her at this moment.

"…Well at least we're here. I'm sure King Tibarn will allow you to catch some rest once we arrive." Lucia simply replied.

"Yes…although I do hope I am not sleeping for long." Elincia **'** s eyes averted to look at the sea below.

"Hmm? Why is that?" Lucia eyed her curiously.

"It is the day of the spirit harbinger Amanitas, Lucia…" subsequently, a soft look crossed Lucia's face when she heard the sadness in her beloved queen’s voice.

Amanitas, the historic spirit harbinger of love in Tellius. He’d ceremoniously named one day in the Tellius calendar as the _"Day Of Love"_ – a day where all beorc and laguz in Tellius would share gifts and spend the day with their loved ones. In particular, this was a day where lovers would elope with each other; many proposals and confessions of love happened on this day.

But this wasn't going to happen for her today. No; duty happened to call to her this Day of Love. Elincia was to meet with King Tibarn and discuss about improvement of shipping trades between Crimea and Phoenicis and this was last day that Elincia would've wanted to have done this; she valued the Day of Compassion greatly.

Every year, she had given gifts to Lucia, Geoffrey, Bastian, her uncle and all the ones she held dear. It was a public holiday in Crimea itself; Elincia would find the time to have moments with every important person she held and loved dear in her life. Since the Mad King’s War, she’d made time to spend with her new-found friends in the Royal Knights and with Calill, Largo and Amy. She included Nephenee, Heather and Brom in Ohma and even the mercenaries; especially Mist since Ike left the continent. From when she was a little girl, this day had always been one of her happiest and most enjoyed in each year.

But now, she was not a little girl and nor was Lucia. They were both grown women, forever bound by duty to their country and called to it, no matter what the day or occasion was, significant or unimportant. But even now, Elincia at least wanted to spend the day with one person and by the holy one who lived, Lucia wished it too…

"Queen Elincia!" a familiar boyish voice called out to the two of them. Sure enough, the light brown feathered form of Janaff came flying towards them.

"Friend Janaff! It is good to see you!" Lucia's eyes brightened up, a smile crossing her face.

"Well, if it isn't Lucia!" she could spot a smile cross the hawk's beak, "Sure has been a while since I've seen you!"

"As I could say for you, Janaff." a genuine smile crossed Lucia's face, "Have you come to lead the rest of the way to Phoenicis?"

"Yup, sure have! Spotted you both from the top of the building!" Janaff enthusiastically piped, "I better see you land now, your Pegasus looks about to drop!"

Promptly, Janaff turned tail, gliding across and Elincia gently reared up Eminence to follow him.

* * *

  
"Ah, Queen Elincia! Glad you were able to make it! I was worried the winds would be too tough for you to handle." King Tibarn's roguish voice greeted their presence in the room.

"Yes I must admit, my Pegasus was in dire need of rest. I do thank you for allocating her to a place for rest, King Tibarn." Elincia bowed politely.

"Our guests are always deserving of such hospitality. I can see you’re quite in need of rest yourself from the journey." Tibarn's sharp hawk eyes peered at Elincia's visibly tired ones.

"Aha, yes, I am quite tired. But, we must discuss this-"

"Nonsense! You and Lucia should receive all the rest you can have from making such a journey. This is the Day of Compassion and I will show as such to our guests. Please; we shall host our meeting tomorrow morning." Lucia couldn’t hide a smile as she saw Elincia's eyes light up in excitement.

"Are you certain, King Tibarn?" an amused look crossed Tibarn's face upon hearing the reflected excitement within the young queen's voice.

"Sure, knock yourself out! Janaff, please lead our guests to the room we've prepared for them."

"You got it, Tibarn! This way ladies!" to her bemusement, Lucia found herself dragged by Janaff hand in hand. He sure was chirpy today; then again, he really always was. But he was particularly more so than usual…perhaps it was because it was the "Day of Compassion" as such.

 _Well I suppose that’s understandable…_ Lucia mused as she was dragged along.

* * *

   
Phoenicis Hall had a reason to be called as such. The two girls felt like they were in a never ending maze, with poor Elincia's eyes were becoming strained and quite dizzy from seeing constant repetitive patterns one the walls and floors. Eventually, she had to latch onto Lucia's arm to steady herself.

"Well, here we are! Third hall of Phoenicis Hall is where you're both staying." Janaff grinned.

"Thank you Janaff." Lucia bowed politely to him.

"Hey hey hey! What'd I say about formalities, hey Lucy?" Janaff perked his eyebrow up at her.

"I was just showing a sign of respect and thanks, Janaff." Lucia replied bemused. But instead, Janaff just laughed his head off.

"Still sticking by your noble formality code five years on eh? Some things just don't change." Janaff grinned, in which Lucia just sighed and shook her head haplessly.

"Anyway I'll leave you to look after your sleepy queen here. Meanwhile I'll just go train my soldiers some more. Toodaloo!" Janaff sprinted off and then flew out of the window in transformed state.

"Yes, some things don't change do they…" Lucia murmured to herself, followed by a subtle small smile crossing her face, "All right Your Majesty, let’s have you sorted."

With the keys Janaff had handed her, Lucia opened the door to the room, letting Elincia through first before shutting it behind her.

The room was quite luxurious in itself. It had a nice organic smell to replace the smelly salt sea waters one from outside. It was the placed plants in the room that made the organic smell and it was quite nicely decorated with a plush carpet floor.

“That is one very big bed though. Its even big than yours.” Lucia said bemused, blinking at the size of the bed. It was ordinary looking in comparison to the room, with matching brown blankets and pillows. It sure did look comfortable to sleep in though.

“I think it’s only that big because of their wing spans, Lucia...” Elincia replied.

“That’s a fair point.” Lucia said, before taking Elincia’s hand and leading her towards the bed.

"You should get some rest…" she stated as she sat Elincia down, taking her crown off.

"Mm…my eyes feel so heavy now." Elincia closed her eyes as she felt her hair fall loose from her crown holding it up. Subsequently, her head began to throb and she groaned in dismay.

"Count an oncoming headache…" her grumpiness only made her lover chuckle, now taking off her armour and her boots. Her body screamed out in soreness, but Elincia was too tired to accept a massage from Lucia now. The tired queen trudged over to the bed lifted the covers and flopped down with said hand on her head.

“Ugh, now I feel like a total drama queen like this.” the further complaining only received more chuckling from her lady knight. Elincia looked at her with a tired playful look.

"Don't laugh at me."

"My apologies, drama queen." Elincia scowled at her as Lucia lay the covers over her. Now settled in, Elincia sighed contentedly as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

But not before she felt two soft kisses placed on her lips and forehead.

"Sleep easy, Elincia…"

* * *

  
To pass the day by, Lucia had decided to take in the fresh afternoon sea breeze that came by in the rocky mountains of Phoenicis. She leaned her arms against the balcony, breathing in the sea smell and letting the feel of the wind wisp through her shorn hair. Lucia quietly smiled to herself, remembering how Elincia liked her hair as it was because it 'suited' her more. Otherwise by now, it would've grown back to its luxurious long length that many envied back at that time.

Honest to goodness however, Lucia agreed with her. She felt her short hair suited her more, plus it was more practical to have for her role as her protector. Admittedly, many had been right about her loose long hair getting in the way of her vision and being a hindrance in battle. With short hair, she felt far more adept with her movement, not to mention her long hair actually weight her down, thus not allowing her to move as freely or as fast.

She snorted at the irony Ludveck had caused for himself upon thinking these thoughts…oh, how he had tried to tear them apart so…

As the thought crossed her mind, Lucia’s eyes lingered down to the gold twisted bracelet around her right wrist. It had received plenty of comments and eyes on it from noble women around her, where she’d got it from. The only thing was, Lucia hadn’t just got it from anywhere and nor was it hers either.  
  
It was her gift for Elincia today.

Gently sliding the bracelet off, Lucia carefully held it in her hands so not to drop it. She twisted it around in her fingers, admiring the craftsmanship of the blacksmith in Melior she’d paid to craft the masterpiece. Lucia had done some jobs on Bastian's behalf to earn the money last month, knowing this day was coming soon.

But whilst she had kept in mind Tibarn had pulled the day off, by the time Elincia would have recovered from her rest, it would be too late give this to her in a moment of their own.

A sad look fell on Lucia as she felt her heart sink, closing her eyes and sighing…

"Miss Lucia?"

Her attention was grabbed by a very light, quiet gentle voice. A familiar quiet, gentle voice…

Turning around, Lucia's mouth opened in surprise.

"Princess Leanne!”

It had been a good two years since she'd last seen the beautiful heron Princess. Even with her long blue hair back then, Leanne's golden shimmering hair remained longer than hers, almost touching the ground. The heron had not changed in appearance since then, her green eyes were lit with excitement at seeing her.

"It good to see you…" to Lucia’s added surprise, it appeared Leanne had studied the beorc language quite well now too.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Princess." Lucia beamed, approaching her, "How are you these days?"

"I am happy. Very happy. There is much peace in the land. No strain on my heart." Leanne appeared to phrase her sentences, but it was amazing how far she had come in the language within the two years Lucia had last seen her.

"I see Naesala’s been teaching you well." Lucia noted.

"Yes. Naesala been good to me. How is...Queen…Elincia?" Leanne asked.

"Her Majesty is fine. At the moment she’s sleeping from her long flight to here. But she would be more than happy to see you! I hear you are pregnant with your second child." Lucia could remember Elincia opening the letter, with both of them reading over it in excitement.

"Yes. We think it be…raven boy." Leanne replied with a happy smile. Her pregnancy was not showing just yet, but perhaps laguz had a different way of knowing.

"Wow…that’s amazing. I am happy for you both." Lucia's eyes shined at her, Leanne thanking her in return. "I'm surprised you're not spending today with Naesala or your daughter today however. Today is the Day of Compassion, so…”

"We came here when heard of Queen...Elincia. I wanted to see her. Shame she need such rest." Leanne replied in sadness.

"I’m sorry.” Lucia replied with an apologetic look. Leanne's eyes then looked down to the gold trinket in Lucia's hands, her green eyes widening as she looked at the piece in awe.

“What lovely bracelet. May I look?" Leanne asked politely.

"Of course…” Lucia smiled, deciding to trust the heron with handling it. Leanne was gentle, she would be careful enough with it in her hands. Lucia watched as the heron's slender, soft fingers ran over the emerald green gem pattern that ran around the twirled masterpiece.

“This bracelet…” Leanne spoke suddenly, looking up at her, “You want give…Queen Elincia…”

 _Dammit…_ Lucia cursed in her head. She’d forgotten in that moment the herons could peer into a person's heart…and she’d just made it vulnerable right then. But before she could put up a defence,  Leanne took Lucia’s right hand and slipped the bracelet back onto her wrist. She then clasped both hands over Lucia’s right hand, bringing it to her heart as light glowered from her hands. Lucia’s face had confusion written all over as Leanne held it there, looking at her so gentle and kind.

Lucia swore her green eyes were peering into her very soul…

"Go at sunset. You and Queen Elincia. Fly on pegasus, at sunset. That is when you give to her…” Leanne paused as she looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Elincia is sun’s rays to you…let bracelet shine in the light…and kiss her with all love…that you possess…"

There was no will Lucia had to stop a single stray tear from leaking from her good eye. The heron…she had touched her heart and will too much. Leanne gently released the hand she held and smiled at her with such knowing sympathetically.

She was just too kind…

But before Lucia could open her mouth to thank her, the heron princess had disappeared.

* * *

  
"Elincia…hey, wake up…"

Upon hearing her lady knight gently call her from her relaxing sleep, Elincia slowly opened her eyes. Looking up, she saw Lucia smiling at her lovingly, stroking her hair.

“What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"Late afternoon. It will be sunset soon." Lucia replied, to which Elincia bolted upright from her spot.

"Oh no really?! I’ve been asleep for that long?! Oh dear…!” Elincia despaired. She had slept for the vast majority of the day and she knew for a fact Tibarn had invited them to join him for a dinner celebration of "Day Of Compassion" tonight.

By then, they would've tired out…and not with one moment had to spend with Lucia alone…

"Is it time to go to the dinner yet…?" Elincia asked in misery.

"No, it isn’t. That's why I've woken you now." Oh? Elincia’s eyes lit up in excitement at the words. Lucia took hold of her hand, maintaining her loving smile.

"There's something I want to do with you before we go to dinner. At sunset.” Elincia's eyes searched Lucia's ones to find the hidden meaning behind them. But Lucia let nothing on as she urged Elincia to stand up with her.

"Go get yourself ready now. Oh and I hope Eminence had had enough from his flight, because we'll need him." now Elincia was completely curious as to what her lady knight was planning. But to her mind's torture, Lucia gave her teasing smiles. It was back when they were children again; playing each other along until they revealed their secret. Most of the time, they were surprising, nice ones.

Now Elincia could only wonder what surprise her lady knight had in store this time.

* * *

  
Before Elincia could even realise, she found herself laughing away with Lucia on silly jokes as they flew in the sunset. The breeze felt beautiful; they were being warmed by the sun and Eminence appeared to be thoroughly enjoying the weather. He flicked his mane of hair in the sunset and seemed to be very comfortable with the easy, comforting winds. His hoofs lightly touched the ocean underneath them and even the spray of water touching his legs was enjoyable to feel.

"Are you enjoying yourself as much as I am?" Lucia beamed as she rested her head on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around Elincia’s stomach.

"Oh yes, I most definitely am," Elincia returned her beam, their foreheads touching. “Why don't I get you to ride with me more often?"

"Because we've never had the time," Lucia sighed, "Besides, I feel like flying should only be saved for special occasions like this."

"Yes…ones like this…" Elincia murmured, lifting the reins on Eminence to bring them up higher.

"Although now that I think about it, we've never really have time to have moments like this…” Lucia sighed haplessly.

"Nor did we really spend them like this either." Elincia added to her words, getting Eminence to stop near the sunset so they could all take in the warmth.

"Which is why it feels so special right now…." upon hearing Lucia's words, Elincia turned around on her Pegasus to face her. Lucia let go of her to let her turn to face her, before wrapping one arm around her waist, the other cupping her queen’s face.

"No...This moment will mean much more than what any other moment with you will mean before..." Lucia's azure eyes were deep in looking at her when she spoke the words. Elincia's amber eyes began to shimmered with emotion. Oh, how her heart swelled and pounded when Lucia look at her so…

"Not even a hangman's rope kept me away from you," Lucia ran her fingers through a strand of emerald hair, "No, we beat them. We beat all the demons, Elincia. We're still together…"

"Yes…we are.” Elincia whispered through the breeze. Just hearing those words, her voice resonating in her head, just looking at her like this in one of those rare moments they got to have…

"There’s no interruptions to be had this time. They can't drag us down from the sky, not today my love…”

Elincia’s head felt so light as she nodded. It was as if she was put under a spell by her, in such a trance looking into her river blue eye…

Slowly but surely, the sun started to dip down on that horizon. Lucia averted her eyes for a moment, seeing it dip down. She then remembered what she had to do and turned her eyes back to her queen with the warmest smile.

"I have your present."

"Oh Lucia, you didn't have t-"

"No…" suddenly, a solemn gaze crossed her lady knight’s face as she took Elincia’s hands into her own, "I want to. This could be our only moment, our only day together like this in a long time. I want you to remember it with me…"

Elincia stared at her in silence, finding herself with nothing to respond. Lucia’s hand on her face moved for a moment to touch the golden choker necklace around her neck.

"You gave me this necklace on my twenty first birthday to wear…I've not taken it off since and I remember what that birthday was like clear in my head. I’ll never what you said to me that night…and yet…” Lucia's eyes averted down, “I've never given you something to wear from me…”

"Lucia…knowing you’re alive, knowing you’re still her at my side…is a gift to me more worth than any…" Elincia swallowed, feeling her eye grow warm. Her hand reached out to touch Lucia’s face, gently thumbing her cheek. Lucia’s eyes remained ever soft and solemn on her, before she continued to speak.

“I would've given this to you on your birthday, but Princess Leanne encouraged me otherwise. This day, this moment…it has to be remembered. Because like I said, it could be our only one for a long time...or it could just be our only one…” in front of her, she visualised that hangman's rope once more around her neck, ready to cut her life short. It made Elincia reach out to touch her neck, still feeling the burn of the rope. Lucia did not object to her actions. She remained patient and knowing, letting Elincia have this.

Soon, Elincia shook her head to throw away that memory. That was never to happen again, no, Elincia had sworn to protect her…and now was not the time to remember it either. No, they were here together, right here, right now and Elincia wouldn't have it any other way.

“So where is it?" Elincia had herself break the silence by asking for the gift Lucia spoke of. Quickly, the loving smile returned to her lady knight’s lips.

"It’s been front of your eyes the whole time." Elincia watched as Lucia held out her right wrist towards her.

Elincia gasped, her hand going to her mouth. Delicately, she took the bracelet into her trembling hands and like Leanne before, her fingers ran over the pattern, handling the bracelet in her fingers as if she was holding Lucia’s beating heart.

"Lucia…" Elincia breathed with tears falling down her cheeks. It was impossible to fight her tears now, her heart pounding from what she was feeling to her lady knight.

"Do you want me to put it on?" Lucia asked her softly.

"Yes…" when Elincia lifted her head up, her streaming tears glistened in the setting sun's rays. Lucia took her wrist, lifting it up as she slid the bracelet on, Elincia watching all the while as it shone in the light of the sunset.

_"Elincia is sun’s rays to you…let bracelet shine in the light…and kiss her with all love…that you possess…"_

Leanne’s words had never been truer at this point. For within the suns rays, Elincia looked more radiant and beautiful than Lucia could've remembered looking at her before. Cupping her face once more, Lucia brought her impossibly close, feeling the brush of her nose and lips.

"I love you, Elincia…” she whispered to her before taking her lips with her own, kissing her with great passion and deepness. Elincia responded in great need, her hands shooting to Lucia’s neck as she brought her ever closer.  Never would she let her go. Always she would protect her, never again to be harmed again like before. Never again would Lucia suffer torment, Elincia would take it all away. It was expressed in how much more she whimpered through their kiss, more tears falling as her lips trembled against Lucia’s own.

By the time they reluctantly pulled from loss of breath, the sun had dipped halfway below the ocean, causing a dark, red light to shadow Crimea’s deeply hidden lovers. .

"Never again…I will never have you ripped away from my side ever again.” Elincia breathed, voice so full of emotion.

“I would not have it any other way…” Lucia’s voice was as gentle as her next kiss that Elincia let herself melt into. She didn't even care if they missed the dinner, they could apologise later.

Staying with Lucia here was all she ever wanted now…

* * *

  
In the distance on the isle of Phoenicis, Janaff watched stunned at the shadow of two embracing women on a Pegasus in the sunset.

"Looks like some things have changed after all, eh Princess?"

Beside him, Leanne simply smiled with hands clasped over her heart.


End file.
